I Am Absolute
by Ayamgaius
Summary: Our story begins in a cave, but not just any cave, this was a ceremonial cave used for an ancient ritual. It was decorated with tapestries infused with chakra and markings symbolising both peace and war, it was home to unique vegetations and even spirit animals but after millennia of neglect, the markings faded, the tapestries crumble to dust and bone disintegrated thereby fading


***Disclaimer***

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except the ones I created

That was the worst disclaimer ever but mehh, you'll manage, read and review, that said, peace out ✌️

Our story begins in a cave, but not just any cave, this was a ceremonial cave used for an ancient ritual. It was decorated with tapestries infused with chakra and markings symbolising both peace and war, it was home to unique vegetations and even spirit animals but after millennia of neglect, the markings faded, the tapestries crumble to dust and bone disintegrated thereby turning to dust as this cave was the site of the massacre of an entire clan, but even after all this time instead of it dying out, it absorbed life from everything around it, the plants, insects and sometimes little animals because it had to live to protect the treasure hidden within it.

Kuroku POV

Yagura was not someone to be taken lightly, he might seem harmless cause he had the stature of a child but he was easily one of the most dangerous people on the planet. Here I was bleeding and stumbling through the dense forest that lead back to the mist in Kasami's arms, captured in one of the worst storms the Hidden Mist has ever seen. I would live but it was going to leave some scars. Just looking at Kasami was all I needed to go on, I love Kasami but if Yagura or any of the higher ups found out, we would both be killed as relationships were expressly frowned upon between Shinobi, a Shinobi is meant to be an emotionless weapon of mass distruction and so love was a crime punishable by death, but with Kasami I just couldn't help it. She wasn't the prettiest or the smartest in the Hidden Mist but even though she was just perfect for me, with her pale round face gotten from lack of time in the sun, her lithe but petite structure that made me want to protect her and the most beautiful faded blue eyes I have ever seen. She was my world my everything and we were planning on running away after we completed this mission, that is if we lived after we reported our failure to Yagura. Our luck would shine because up ahead, we found a cave where could lie and wait out the storm and get me the dissolved medical attention.

As we stumbled in, Kasami started out by cleaning out the wound, it was a long gash between my abdomen and hips, although no major organs were luckily affected, it still hurt like a bitch. After cleaning the wound she proceeded to use a light healing jutsu on me to quicken the process and then the weirdest thing happened, as she completed the seals for the jutsu, instead of the chakra to go into my wound and heal it, it was dispersing into the walls of the cave, she tried to increase the chakra output but the same thing kept happening, out of frustration, she fired a weak water style jutsu at the walls which she expected to do nothing more than drench us but then the weirdest thing happened.

As you would have guessed the walls absorbed that too, soon after the walls started to glow and some light markings were highlighted on the walls. The both of us wearily got up to see it, they were images portraying a creature that looked disturbingly similar to a Shinigami in a meadow, this death god was surrounded but the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen, he made death seem so peaceful. On the other walls of the cave, another marking came to life on the walls, it was of the same Shinigami but this time in what could only be described as hell, souls torn apart limb from limb, other being crushed by giant worms with spikes protruding from their bodies but the most disturbing scene was that of a mother breastfeeding a new born while being approached by rabid wild animals with bloodlust written in their eyes, the mother and child seemed so at peace in this place that was made to torment lost souls, it was like they accepted this place and we're resigned to the fact that no crying or wailing could get them out.

While I was reflecting on the images I just saw, I saw Kasami out of the corner of my eye reach into a hole in the cave, I screamed for her to stop but it was too late, on cue, the wall collapsed and on the other side of it was an alter with a ceremonial knife made of bone on it, with the adrenaline of thinking Kasami was going to get hurt pumping through my veins, I raced to the alter to prevent her from doing more foolish things. "Kasami what was that, why would you do something like that, when that wall came down I thought I had lost you, Kasami I don't know what would have happened if I did lose you" she just smile sympathetically "You couldn't lose me even if you tried, I am here now and I will be till the end, I was just drawn to it and thought what the heck" "What if you ha.." she pulled me into a very emotional kiss, when we pulled apart she stared me in the eyes and said the most amazing thing I have ever heard "Shut up" I smiled like a fool and just nodded my head. After that, we both looked at the alter and wondered what to do next, then I felt an impulse to take the dagger and cut myself and spill the blood on the alter, ands so I followed the impulse and cut my self and the most amazing thing happened.

The alter crumbled and floating in front of us was a transparent cocoon that held the most unexpected thing ever, a baby. As I brought it out of the cocoon, he cried and it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, he looked so exposed and vulnerable and at that point, I knew I was going to protect him with everything I have, even if it means dying for him, I realized what I thought and thought maybe I was under genjutsu but I realized that It didn't feel like or was genjutsu. He was just so beautiful albeit different with soft dark skin, pudgy arms and feet and the cry of a fallen angel, I just knew I wanted going to raise and love him with Kasami.

Kasami took him from my arms and wrapped him in her shirt, leaving her with just her Jonin jacket and dare I say she was sexy as hell. "Close your mouth or you might catch flies" she smirked, so that was her plan after all "Sorry for staring, you just look so sexy in that" I said rubbing my head sheepishly "We have to keep him" "Agreed, but the Hidden Mist is not a place to raise a child, and if anyone finds out, they'll kill us and the child" "So we'll run away, we'll stay in the forest of the land of Iron with the samurais, or we can be nomads and move around" "Kasami I understand but we.." "Please Kuroku, for me" "How will we live?, We can't go round begging for food" "Then we live off the land, we'll hunt for meat and plant for food" "What about Yagura, by doing this, we'll be forfeiting our lives" "Kuroku you know we are C-listers at best, I doubt he even knows we are gone, we didn't matter, and I doubt Yagura would waste his valuable resources on us". To be honest that kinda hurt, but it was the truth, The Hidden Mist would sleep well even if we were dead, we didn't have family as we both enrolled from the orphanage, it was painful but it was the reason we needed to escape that horrid place.

"Ok, let's do it, let's run with him and get the fuck out of the mist" it was at that moment the boy opened his eyes for the first time and it was also at this moment we knew we fucked up, but not the bad fuck up, just the regular I don't understand fuck up, because staring back at us was a pair of eyes black as sin, scelera and all, and then the most amazing thing happened, he giggled, not actual giggling just really wide smile with blubbering sounds and when then his eyes changed colour into the exact same thing as Kasami's, faded blue. We didn't know what we had encountered in the form of this boy, but it didn't make us feel any different, we still loved him and were willing to protect him with our lives. That said, Land of Iron, HERE WE COME


End file.
